Isaved your life
by Bottle-Blues
Summary: My thought on upcoming episode Isaved your life just with but it's Sam not Carly sorry. T in case
1. Chapter 1

**Isaved your life**

**Sorry Creddie shippers I love Seddie so I am changing the isaved your life so instead of Freddie saving Carly it's Sam.**

**Don't own ICarly wish I did, if only!**

Carly POV:

I was slurping on my smoothie while I watched my 2 best friends Fredward (Freddie) Benson and Samantha (Sam) Puckett once again fighting, just like any other day. You could barley make out what they were saying as their words overlapped each other.

"Well a little—"

"So you think—"

"It was your—"

"You did it!" Freddie yelled.

"It was just a fish, stop being a wimp!" Sam yelled back.

"Yea but it—" I cut Freddie off.

"Will you two shut up and drink your smoothies!" I snapped.

Freddie and Sam shot me a look.

"Fine," Freddie and Sam replied together, they shot each other a look.

"Well I'm done," Sam spoke up breaking the 2 minute silence.

"Let's go," Freddie pushed back his chair and we trailed behind Sam.

Sam POV:

There was a stop sign on the corner of the street but, like everyday I didn't bother to look. I stepped out onto the street.

"SAM!" I whipped my head around.

"What do you want...nerd," the last word came as a whisper as I saw a speeding car make its way towards me, I was unable to move. I closed my eyes and put my hands in front of my face waiting for the impact on my side. There was an impact but from my back. I felt my arms scrapping on the road and cries from Carly I was hit I was dead, wasn't I? I heard a thud but, I felt nothing just pain on my arms where they were scrapped. I rubbed my head and got up, wonder what happened.

"Carls calm down I'm fine," I walked towards her and saw a crowd of people and Carly crying while on her knees.

"Carly I'm fine, what did nerd loser want?" she looked up at me and pointed I finally saw what she was crying about. Freddie was lying on the ground he was bloody and his legs and arms were in position that their not suppose to be in. I looked behind me to see the car the driver was gone probably the person trying to help Freddie the car had a cracked windshield and a dent. I heard the sirens coming closer and before I knew it Freddie was being taken away in a stretcher, Carly had her arms wrapped around me and she was crying on my shirt. I was still in shock what happened exactly?

We were in the waiting room when Carly told me.

**Bored and need to relive writer's block for other story :P I'll write more for this l8er :D**

**Read and Review please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Isaved your life**

**Sorry Creddie shippers I love Seddie so I am changing the isaved your life so instead of Freddie saving Carly it's Sam.**

**Don't own ICarly wish I did, if only!**

Sam POV:

_We were in the waiting room when Carly told me._

She looked at me her eyes were puffy and red from all the crying. "Well you weren't looking, because your stupid," she chuckled, "We saw the car and Freddie called your name we saw you just closed your eyes, apparently you were also to stupid to run," she sighed, "Freddie, he was also stupid he just acted without thinking what would happen to him, so he pushed you and instead he waited for the impact all I could do was cry and scream, he was hit. He rolled off the hood of the car and fell on the floor, the driver said that the brakes weren't working, she crashed against a telephone pole she was fine, I thought Freddie was dead, I saw him bleeding, he didn't move." A few tears escaped her eyes, "Not to be mean, but honestly I forgot about you until you said you were fine, even in that moment you called him a nerd. And really what do you think happened to you; you just flew out of the way."

I winced, "I'm sorry," I sighed.

She placed a hand on my shoulder, "It's not your fault," it was obvious it was my fault, she knew. Before I could say anything a doctor came into the room.

"Fredward Benson's Family," he said, it was a tall man with jet black hair and green eyes.

Freddie's mom ran to him, she cried and grabbed on to his shoulders, "where's my Freddie!?" she half yelled.

The doctor pried her fingers off of him. "He's in stable condition, let me show you," he walked off and we followed behind.

"Freddie has a broken arm and leg, he has cuts and bruises on almost his entire right side, he'll be fine in a few weeks," the doctor walked out of the room and Freddie's mom followed trying to make sure it wasn't some other kid.

"My Freddie's at home," she said over and over.

"Hey Fredward," his eyes were still closed; he had cuts and scraps covering his face.

_Beep, beep, beep._

All you could hear was the heartbeat monitor. Carly left the room to call Spencer and to get something to eat. I stood there watching him until his eyes opened.

"Freddie," I smiled. "He's up, he's awake," I yelled.

"What no Fredwierd?" he chuckled.

"Shut up," I laughed pushing him slightly, he winced. "Sorry."

Carly, Spencer, and Miss. Benson came rushing in.

"Freddie, are you okay?" Spencer asked.

"Why did you do that?" Carly asked.

"Freddie, Hun you alright?" His mom asked.

"I'm fine," he yelled. Everyone backed up.

"Sorry," Carly replied.

The doctor came rushing in, "Okay you're good to go,"

We haven't seen Freddie in weeks his mom would not let him leave the apartment for anything, she was by his side 24/7 we were going to see him today.

"Hey," his arm was already healed and most of his cuts and bruises were gone he was just on crutches.

"Hey," he limped in Carly's apartment she was taking a shower and Spencer was working on a new sculpture.

"What's with you?" I sat down on the couch eating ham.

"Nothing, my mom's just suffocating me, nothing new." He sat down beside me and there his crutches to the ground.

"So why did you save me?" before he could answer the front door burst open.

"Fredward Benson," his mom yelled. "Time for you to take medication,"

"Mom I'm fine," he sneered.

"Now Freddie—" he cut her off.

"Leave me alone for 5 minutes, gosh," he got up and limped to the elevator.

Wow. His mom crossed her arms and huffed, she spun around and left.

"She gone?" Freddie asked.

"I thought you left to the studio,"

"No just pretended," he said.

"So why did you save me?" I asked without hesitation.

"I don't know I sort of just reacted and you are my friend," he chuckled.

"Yea," I sighed. _My friend, my friend, my friend. _It echoed in my thoughts just a friend.

**(was going to end it here but, I got bored so here totally random so not going to happen part, DON'T JUDGE ME!)**

The door bust open again, "Mom," Freddie sighed.

It wasn't his mom it was a big guy who stood at the door.

"Who the fuck are you?" Freddie asked coldly.

Wow Freddie has changed, his vocabulary one and his attitude second.

"Don't use that language with me," the man said in a husky tone.

Freddie laughed, "Who are you my father," he laughed.

"Yes," Freddie's laughter faded.

"What!?" he yelled.

I just started chocking on my ham.

**In third chapter might just act like the whole father part didn't happen I just wanted to put something random in :P should I keep it?**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Isaved your life**

**Sorry Creddie shippers I love Seddie so I am changing the isaved your life so instead of Freddie saving Carly it's Sam.**

**Don't own ICarly wish I did, if only!**

**LOL the dad part is completely out so yea sorry if you wanted it :P**

"_Yea," I sighed. My friend, my friend, my friend. It echoed in my thoughts just a friend._

Carly would spend most of the day attending all of Frednerd's needs and I just stole ham it was the way of life now.

"Ugh, Sam can I talk to you?" Carly sat beside and fidgeted with her fingers.

"What's eating you?" I took another bite of my ham.

"Sam, do you like Freddie?"

I stared choking, Carly quickly started patting my back until a piece of ham flew out of my mouth.

"No!" I yelled. Freddie was next door so he couldn't hear me

"Okay you sure?"

"Yes, 100% sure," I wasn't lying because I didn't like him, I loved him.

"Okay good," she stopped fidgeting and slumped down on the couch.

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Because I like him,"

I started coughing, "What! He's a nerd, a loser, a—"

"He may be all that but the loser saved your life, can't you be nice at least once!" she stood up. "I can't believe you, he could of died and to save you! The person that hates him," she stormed off into the studio.

I placed my ham on the table, suddenly I wasn't hungry.

"Hey Sam," Freddie opened the front door walked in he didn't have crutches anymore.

"Hi," I slumped on the couch.

"What no insult," he laughed.

I said nothing, he sat down beside me and reached for my ham, "Hungry?"

"No," I responded after what Carly said I was filled with guilt, she was right.

"No, this must be worse than I thought," he paused waiting for me to say something, "Sam this is the part where you say 'you think,' laugh at me and cause me physical harm," he chuckled slightly.

"Sam? Sam?" he placed his hand on my shoulder. I felt a warm feeling shoot up inside me, I felt like melting.

"Oh, hey Carls," poof, the feeling was gone.

"Hey," Carly replied, I was still staring at the static television.

"What's wrong with same," concern covered every word, I should be concerned about him, not vice versa, and yes I know big words.

"She's fine, just tired," Liar I screamed in my head. "Freddie can I ask you something?"

"Go for it," he started eating my ham, "Carly you sure Sam is okay she should be beating me right now," I chuckled in my head, I should.

"She's fine," she stressed. "Freddie will you go out with me?" she asked without hesitation.

Ham shot out of his mouth and he started having a cough attack. "Freddie you okay?" Carly rubbed his back, I felt like biting her head off.

"What!" he yelled.

I was expecting him to yell yes and kiss her or pass out in joy something, not a what.

"Will you go out with me? I really like you" she said proudly.

"What!" he said again.

"I told you," she giggled, I am going to kill her.

"Ugh, Carly I sort of—" she cut him off.

"Just say yes," she laughed. "So on Friday, pick me up at 8," she started skipping out of the room.

"Carly stop," Freddie got up, he sucked in air and walked towards her, "I'm over you," he kissed her on the cheek and without meeting her eyes or mine he left the apartment.

"Whoa," I whispered.

"What do you mean whoa," she said coldly.

"Ugh," I just sat there.

"Get out,"

"What!"

"Get out!" she pushed me out of the apartment and slammed the door. Issues. I suddenly realized I have no where to go, damn. I sat outside of Freddie's door until I finally fell asleep.

**Ta daaaa! Okay a few more chapter's I might make Freddie save Sam's life again from one of Spencer's sculpture's but I dunno, I if do should it be Sam or Carly.**

**R&R**


	4. Author's Note

**So Sorry I haven't written in a while my teacher's are evil and are giving me 50 pages of homework. Shout out to all people reading my stories, Sorry again.**

**Still thinking of plots and stuff.**

**If you wanna watch, download episodes, or check on future episodes check this link.**

**http:// www. ii carlyblogspo t.c om/**

**If you're an iCarly fan you can check out some facts on episodes and stuff and get spoiler's on future episodes, (usually posted day of new episode, but before its at aired 8 or whatever.) check this link.**

**http:// danwarp. blogspot.c o m/**

**And thanks again posting soon maybe hopefully by this weekend. **

**Use links but, without spaces :P**

**Sorry again....**


	5. Chapter 4

**Isaved your life**

**Sorry Creddie shippers I love Seddie so I am changing the isaved your life so instead of Freddie saving Carly it's Sam.**

**Don't own ICarly wish I did, if only!**

_I sat outside of Freddie's door until I finally fell asleep._

I opened my eyes and saw the dark blue walls surround me. I looked down and noticed a blanket over me and that I was no longer in the hallway. I removed the blanket and got out of the bed. I saw a laptop on the desk that was in the corner of the room. Part of the wall was full of posters and pictures of iCarly. I suddenly heard yelling so I walked up to the door and pressed my ear against it.

"Mom, she was outside sleeping, I'm not going to leave her there," I recognized Freddie's voice.

"Well...You should have told me," it was his mom.

"Sorry, I think something happened between her and Carly yesterday,"

"She'll be fine, want some tofu?"

"Mom... that's disgusting and Sam is not going to eat that,"

"Well I have to go to work, don't do anything, I know your responsible but, with your teenage hormo—"

"MOM!"

I heard the front door slam, great me, Freddie alone in the apartment. Today is going to suck. I stepped out from behind the door trying to get past Freddie.

"Hey Sam," damn he saw me.

"Hey Fredward," I sat down on the couch knowing he wasn't going to let me go.

"What happened to you yesterday?" he sat down beside me and handed me a plate of bacon.

"Got in a fight with Carly," I didn't want him to know about what so I changed the subject. "How did you even get me in your apartment?"

"Easy I picked you up, not that hard," he chuckled.

"No way, your too weak," I poked him.

"Is that a challenge," he stood up and towered over me, I forgot how tall this dork was.

"Ugh, yup," I stood up I was going to pin him but, he picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I slammed my fists on his back but, he didn't put me down before I realized it I was in Carly's apartment.

"Um Freddork," he put me on the ground and sat on the couch.

Spencer came out of his room, "Oh look, Carly's friends who never seem to be in their own home," he went into the kitchen and back to his room.

Carly came down the stairs and saw me. "Samantha," she went to the kitchen, she just used my full name. I got up and headed towards her ready to knock some sense into the girl.

"Sam," Freddie held my arms and pulled me back, I hate how he got strong.

"Hey Freddie," Carly sat down beside him with bowl of grapes.

"Hey Carls," he took some of Carly's grapes.

"Hey people!" Spencer ran out of his room carrying something covered in a sheet, he was wearing gloves. Spencer is so strange.

"Check out my sculpture," he placed it on the counter and removed the sheet uncovering a sculpture if scissors.

"Spencer, if there is anything electrical, don't turn it on," Freddie spoke as he inched himself towards the pointy sculpture.

"Too late," Spencer's voice rang,"

"No!" Carly yelled.

Soon the sculpture lit up and scissors were clamping together.

"Whew, nothing happened," I said, this was a record 5 seconds with no fire or explosion of any kind.

Freddie's POV:

"Whew, nothing happened," Sam said which was true. Sam is smart when she wants to be. This is why I stopped my crush on Carly and started not liking but, falling in love with Sam.

_Click, click, buzz, zzzz._

"Spencer?" I faced the sculpture.

Spencer stood opened eyed, "Dive, dive, dive," I turned to see Sam, standing. Not again.

Sam owns me like 2 of her lives now; a pair of scissors flew towards Sam and I pushed her out of the way. A sharp pain hit my arm; I looked down to see my cut shirt and some blood. I placed my hand over my arm.

"Freddie," Sam and Carly raced towards me.

"I'm good, Spencer turn off the sculpture," I sat on the couch and pushed my sleeve up. A large gash was there and it was bleeding, a lot.

"Freddie, are you okay? I'm sorry,"

"Spence it's fine, all we need now is my mom to come in and see me," I laughed.

Just then the front door burst open.

"Freddie it's time to—"

"Mom..."

"Freddie, honey does it hurt,"

"Mom, I'm fine," I slumped on the couch not realizing how much blood I was losing. It was a big gash.

I stood up and felt light headed, I fell back till Spencer caught me. "Thanks," I felt dizzy and everything was blurry, I took a step forward and it went black. Again, Sam better appreciate this.

**Don't know what to write I'm bored. Oh and a re-cap Carly is still mad at Sam.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 5

**Isaved your life**

**Sorry Creddie shippers I love Seddie so I am changing the isaved your life so instead of Freddie saving Carly it's Sam.**

**Don't own ICarly wish I did, if only!**

_Again, Sam better appreciate this._

"You did this!" Carly screamed at me.

"How?" I asked. We were in the waiting room. Spencer was with Miss Benson filling out forms.

"You just stood there he's going to die trying to save your life," She screeched.

"Well, I just couldn't react," I said slowly.

"You hate him, he doesn't like me more than a friend, and he loves you," her mouth slightly opened and she placed her hand over it.

"What?"

"It's obvious, the way he looks at you, how he doesn't care about himself as long as you're safe."

"Oh," I sighed slightly.

Freddie's POV:

I was bored to death, it was pitch black. I was a funny situation though. I am living my life watching over the girl who hates my guts. I really won't be surprised if she's laughing over me and eating ham. I am an idiot. It was weird, I opened my eyes seeing a white room open, gosh. This place needs a new paint job.

"Hey Freddie," Sam was standing over me with tears in her eyes.

"Sam,"

"This is my fault,"

I wiped a tear from her face; it's not your fault. Wait I should say that, "It's not your fault."

Before I could realize it her lips were on mine.

"Freddie I am sorry,"

"About what?" I smirked.

She rolled her eyes and kissed me again.

**2 weeks later**

I was out of the hospital, me and Sam were happily together at first Carly was mean but, she adjusted.

"Okay, in 5, 4, 3, 2," and I gave them the signal.

"I'm Carly,"

"I'm Sam,"

"This is iCarly," the yelled in unison.

**The End lol I wanna see more episodes this is so extra and I moved way out of line with the real iCarly show. Can't wait for it to come out!** R&R

**iCarly Awards **_**[3rd October]  
**_**i****Have My Principals **_**[17th October]**_**  
iHide a Star  
iFix Ginger Fox (iFix a Popstar)  
iSaved Your Life  
iSplit Up  
iEnrage Gibby  
iDiscover Fleck & Dave  
iFind Lewbert's Lost Love  
iWas A Pageant Girl  
iRace For Space  
iSpace Out  
iBelieve in Bigfoot  
iMove Out  
iBeat the Heat  
iPsycho  
iBloop**

**Found this in **

**Add the .com****  
**


End file.
